


reposting here because i dont want people to have my quotev acc zzz

by LondonTF



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonTF/pseuds/LondonTF
Summary: nyanyanya





	reposting here because i dont want people to have my quotev acc zzz

Business Demon  
The summoning

A dark haired brunette took off her lab coat, untying her tight ponytail and running her fingers through the kinks it left. She sighed softly and hung up her coat, tossing her goggles into a nearby bin.

She flopped onto a brand new couch, slightly uncomfortable with how.. new it felt. Her studies have recently taken off, and checks were piling in to fund her research. 

She propped her feet up on the pillows and forced herself to clear her thoughts, already worrying what demons might fill her head today. She managed to relax and focus on how her body felt for about 10 seconds, but then her mind started racing.

The house was so quite. Nobody was moving around, nothing was happening. She was sitting all alone, on a hard couch in a big, empty room. There was nobody. She was nobody. 

She felt a tear creep out her eyelids, and shook her head, standing up and rushing back to the lab, quickly throwing her things on. 

She started working, barely registering what she was doing. This was how all her work was done, going on autopilot and letting her creativity and logic debate without her. Soon, a strange stainless steel gadget, glowing purple, was in front of her. She took off her glove, and nicked her finger on a needle, letting a drop of blood fall onto the machine.

She gasped and stumbled backwards, papers flying in her face. The house had started to rumble, and the gadget was whirling and rocking about, the glow getting stronger.

She stumbled back and covered her eyes, feeling her heart race in panic.

The sound of papers hitting the ground signaled for her to move her arm down from her eyes, and when she did, she saw a round face framed adorably with silvery blonde hair, purple freckles, and silver eyes with strange, swirly and oddly shaped pupils staring at her in excitement,

“Sia right? You’re even prettier in person!”Sia stumbled back in surprise and started falling, she let out a quiet yelp as she felt the strange “girl” wrap her arms around her waist. 

“Got you!” The girl smiled down at Sia. Sia’s eyes traveled up and down the girl, taking notice of the small horns on her head and the angular wings on her back.

“Are you a succubus?” Sia whispered, the genuine curiosity in her eyes didn’t fit the situation. The girl gave Sia a large grin and nodded, “I am! I’m a beautiful demon here to take all your stress away!” 

Sia scrambled away from her and dug through her notes, “This was meant to find a soulmate, not a demon..”

The succubus’s smile faltered a bit and her wrapped an arm around Sia’s waist, “Ara, who says I’m not your soulmate?” 

Sia looked up at her in confusion and blinked rapidly when she dragged a finger up her jawline. 

“I’m sorry, I messed something up, I’m not looking for any services today.” Sia smiled at her politely and stepped away. The succubus stepped towards her, “Tomorrow then? I can stick around for you~”

Sia backed up a bit and flushed red, her hands started twitching and she hurriedly walked out of the lab. 

The succubus immediately collapsed against a desk and let out small groans, breathing heavily. “Outlet..”

Sia sat across from the succubus, watching her drink a cup of coffee she gave her. The succubus smirked at her and winked her tail twitching up to wave flirtatiously. Sia looked away. 

“How did you know my name?” Sis asked gently, her hands visibly shaking. The succubus let out a low growl, “Everyone knows such a smart and beautiful scientist! I know lots about you, we’re soulmates after all.” 

Sia flushed pink and bit her bottom lip, “Is that so? I’m sorry I don’t know your name, and we’re not soulmates..” 

The cup suddenly shattered in the succubus’s hand, shards flying around the room. “I’m your soulmate. Your inventions never fail. I’m your soulmate Suki.”

Sia nodded quickly and avoided Suki’s eyes, looking much paler. Suki let out a small sigh and walked over to Sia, getting on her knees to rest her head in Sia’s lap. “I’m sorry precious, but I really am your soulmate, and I need you soon, I am a succubus after all.” 

“O-oh, why me? You can surely find somebody?” Sia asked nervously.

”No!” Suki howled, nuzzling her head into Sia’s legs, “You’re too good, I just want you. All you have to do is kiss me and I’ll be fine for a week!” 

Sia blinked in surprise, “Really? But I’ve heard you have to every night-“

”Not with an outlet!” Suki dragged her fingers up Sia’s thigh, “You’re special, you have a never ending flow of energy, most likely because it was pent up for so long it caused permanent damage. Even touching you right now is satisfying my cravings.” 

Sia stares down at her, a large blush blossoming on her face. “Pent up...”

Suki looks up at her and sniffs the air, “You’re a full on virgin, no wonder you’re such a strong outlet. This is why we were made for eachother!” 

Sia now realized why she was told not to test inventions on herself."I understand why you would want to convince me we're soulmates, but I really am not a good person for this kind of thing, bars around here are full of people who would be willing for a one night stand-" Suki snarled and dug her nails into Sia's thigh, looking up at her with half lidded eyes, "Listen, as much as I'd love to do that with you, right now, that isn't my goal." Suki stood up, and reluctantly pulled her hands away, "You can sense we're soulmates, can't you? I feel genuine emotion for you, I feel genuinely connected to you, and I need to be with you for real." Her fists tightened and she took a messy step away, "Also please stop talking like that." 

Sia stared at her, "U-Um, but don't you kill your soulmates?" She looked genuinely uncomfortable, and it made Suki's heart drop. "Baby, listen." She walked over and sat on Sia's lap, facing her head-on, "You're an outlet, remember? We kill our soulmates so we don't feel guilty about screwing around with other people when they run dry. I don't have that problem with you." Sia blinked and flushed, and looked down at Suki's gentle expression. "B-But, I don't have a soulmate, I never got the words.." 

Suki stared at her in surprise, and lifted her dress up to expose her thigh, "Are you a succubus?" was etched into it, in black ink. "Surely more then one person has said that, right?" Sia mumbled. Suki shook her head, and leaned forwards to rest her chest on Sia's. "Just you, are you sure you don't have it? Have you looked everywhere?" Sia blinked, "Ah, I must've, right? I didn't really put much effort into it, I guess, but surely if I had it I would know?" 

"No! Since you're an outlet you've probably never looked at your ass, or inner thighs, right?" Sia flushed red and stuttered out excuses, much to Sia's disdain. She sighed and leaned up, licking the corner of Sia's mouth, "If you keep talking like that I won't be able to hold back anymore." Needless to say, she stopped. 

"Well, let's look for it yeah? Let's prove it! I made sure the first thing I ever said to you was really recognizable so you wouldn't be able to play it off as somebody in the future." Suki smiled happily, and Sia stared uncomfortably, which made Suki frown. "Never mind, talk to me please, it's more of a turn on when you're being obedient." Sia's hands moved up to cover her face, looking absolutely rigid. Suki sighed and began unbuttoning Sia's lab coat. 

Sia roughly, and quickly grabbed Suki's wrist, making the smaller girl yelp in surprise. She looked up at Sia, and her suddenly serious expression. "Don't." 

That was all she needed to say.

Suki's other hand dropped, and she stared up into Sia's piercing gray eyes, an unfamiliar feeling bubbling up in her stomach. Sia's grip was tight, dominance was leaking from her, and Sia felt small, she felt so, so small under the gaze of her soulmate, but at the same time she felt like she was everything, to have her stare directly at her, to feel powerful around her, it was so strange, it was so overwhelming. She leaned up, leaned closer until she felt Sia's gentle breath on her lips, and closed her eyes. 

Sia pushed her away by the shoulders, and when Suki opened up her eye's she noticed the pink spread across Sia's face. She smiled, happy to see her soulmate affected by her, until she realized she was pushed away. "Baby, come on, it really means something to me." She stroked her hands along Suki's arms. "T-That makes it worse.." Sia stared at her, her gray eye's flooding all other senses. She desperately leaned forwards, feeling her strength kick in and push Sia's arms back against her. Sia made a small startled noise, and turned her head away. 

Suki ended up kissing her cheek, which still felt wonderful, her entire body was heated and she felt more energetic then she would did after 5 feedings. But there was a difference, right now, she really, desperately, wanted to kiss Sia's lips, she wasn't hungry, she wasn't tired, she wasn't bored, she couldn't explain it, but touching Sia, being around her, seeing her be defiant, was her urge to push on. She was right there, with her beautiful gray eyes.

"Please.. Master.." Even her voice was small, but feeling Sia tense and whip her head to stare at her distracted her from the fact. Sia was red, her eye's were wide and her lips were parted in shock, her soft, pink lips. Suki stared up at her desperately, scooting closer. Sia gulped, and Suki watched her neck, opening her mouth to start licking her neck. Sia yelped and clamped a hand over Suki's mouth, much to her joy. Suki closed her eyes and brought her hands up to hold Sia's hand against her mouth, almost moaning after feeling her voluntary touch. 

"I didn't know just touching would affect you so much.." Suki was enraptured by Sia's words, much to her discomfort. "Please stop..." Suki leaned up again to kiss her and Sia finally got so overwhelmed she pushed Suki off of her, onto the floor. Suki moaned, a genuine, quiet and quick moan, and she got on her knees, leaning forwards to kiss Sia's shoes. Sia firmly placed her shoe on Suki's chest and pushed her back down, staring at her in a confused silence. 

Sia gently pressed the "live" button, and waited silently for a few minutes until about 1,200 viewers came online. Sia furrowed her brows at the number, as it had grown so quickly. "Um.. so.." She flushed and twiddled her fingers uncomfortably. "So I'm a scientist, and I was making an invention that would draw your soulmate to you. I don't have words, so I tested it on myself to see what would happen. I was hoping nothing would happen, because then that would mean it was a success, but instead it summoned a succubus and I don't know what to do because she won't leave me alone and she's trying to convince me we're soulmates and I think she actually believes it herself because she's totally out of her mind and confused and she thinks I'm her master or something how do I snap her out of it I'm scared-" Sia was cut off by Suki giggling quietly. Sia watched the chat, seeing some concerned comments, but mostly people laughing or saying they're jealous, some asking for proof. Sia moved her camera to show Suki, who was sitting on the floor with her ankles tied together and her hands tied behind her back. She smiled flirtatiously at Sia, and fluttered her wings gently. 

Sia watched the chat, seeing "Succubi have extreme strength, either this is staged and about to become a weird live porno, or this Succubus is really out of it and letting this girl do whatever she wants." Sia flushed and turned the camera sharply to herself, "This isn't staged! I normally do this to share experiments, and I don't usually go over 200 viewers, look at past streams if you need to, I just don't know what to do, she tried to kiss my feet!" Sia sounded admittedly very concerned and shaken, and suddenly people began giving her gentle advice and comforting her. She sat down with her knees pulled up to chest and looked at the chat, answering questions and looking nervous. 

She jumped when she heard a loud snap, and looked up sharply at Suki. The chat suddenly started flooding with comments to turn the camera to "the succubus." Sia stood up, grabbing the camera and laptop and placing them on her coffee table, staring in the direction of the snap. It appeared she'd been on her couch the whole time. After a few moments, she turned sharply and started walking away, but legs covered in fishnets quickly appeared on screen. Suki wrapped her arms around Sia's waist, gently pulled her down to sit on the couch, and crawled onto her lap, arms still around her waist, and face nuzzled against her chest.

Sia stared at her uncomfortably, and she looked over at the chat again, seeing now extreme concern and confusion. Succubi could not hold back so close to humans, so people were either shocked that she wasn't going crazy or were convinced she was about to. Sia blinked in confusion, "No, she sat on my lap for about 5 minutes before, and she did go a weird but I could stop her. She's just-" Sia clamped her hand over Suki's mouth as she leaned up to attempt to kiss her again. Sia met her eyes harshly and she stopped the attempt, relaxing against her again. Sia grimaced and turned back to chat, now seeing floods of capital letters. "I- yeah, she's a real succubus- uhm.. maybe she's just weak? I don't know- uhm.." The viewer count skyrocketed, and Sia stared uncomfortably. "Sia, touch me." Sia glanced down at Suki, furrowing her brows, "You know I won't." Again, the comments flooded, now going by too fast for Sia to read. She leaned forwards and scrolled, seeing now many, many comments saying, "THAT WAS A SUCCUBUS VOICE." Sia stared. 

"Sorry everyone, what's a succubus voice? I'm not very knowledgeable on things like this." After a little scrolling, she found that when a succubus couldn't get their target to do what they wanted they'd use their power to force them to, but usually that wouldn't be needed at all. She saw a few comments saying, "Even the succubus is shocked!" and she glanced down at Suki, to see her staring widely at Sia. Sia cringed and stared at Suki strangely. She looked at the chat again, and saw someone had donated 5 dollars, the minimum amount. The comment was highlighted, "Oh, um, thank you for donating, why though..?" Sia scrolled up to look at the comment, and mumbled out loud, "I'm sure she mentioned you're an outlet, and judging by everything I've gathered you're an extreme outlet, which boils down to you having complete control over succubi, incubi, and sometimes humans if they've been claimed by a succubi or incubi. You have succubi control over succubi, in simple terms." The chat went wild, and Sia glanced down at Suki, who looked like she had an, "Ah-hah!" moment.

"You've never even dated, baby?" Sia blanched and scrunched her face up uncomfortably, "No?" 

It was foolish to say something like that with so many demons watching.Suki immediately laughed, and with a tinge of panic said, "Nice! You did well, I hope that was entertaining everyone!" and slammed the "end stream" button down. 

Sia blinked, starred, and glanced at Suki confusedly. Suki flung herself off of Sia and stared at the laptop like it had wronged her one too many times, and then looked at Sia with an equally disgruntled look. 

"Baby, if this doesn't look like a joke, and fast, then I'm not going to be the only demon penthouse." Sia blanched and leaned forward to grip Suki's wrist worriedly, "What? Why?" Suki shuddered at her touch and pulled her into her arms. She tilted her head to show off her neck and purred quietly. Sia pushed her away gently, frowning. Suki took a deep breath after a few moments, taking a step away to supposedly clear her mind. "It's very convenient and pleasant to have an outlet around, there's no need to hunt, and you're practically in heaven every moment you're around them." She smiled at Sia teasingly, "The closest thing we'll ever get to heaven, that is."

Sia flushed, "Will they try to hurt me?" Suki began to shake her head, but then paused, and looked Sia up and down carefully. "I really want to tell you they will." She managed to say, but she looked confused, and guilty even, like it was hurting her head to say it. "They won't, it's too dangerous to torture you, even to get you to stay with them. Touching an outlet in a harmful way is equal to shooting yourself in the foot, scratching out your eyes, tearing out your throat, and cutting off your fingers." Sia blanched at the mental image, and frowned deeply, "Why?"

"Because it sends them back to the deepest parts of hell."

"..."

"Ah- Uhh, hah?" 

Suki smiled sweetly at her reaction, "You managed to stay completely innocent, in all respects, not just sexual or romantic. You're basically treasured to the gods." Sia blinked, starred, and then took in a deep breath, and slapped both of her own cheeks. She let out a low groan and stiffly sat down. Suki immediately dove to her side and nuzzled her shoulder affectionately, linking their hands. Sia pulled her hand away and clenched it into a knuckle, which made Suki whine and instead wrap her arms around Sia's waist.

Sia jumped off the couch, grabbed Suki's wrists and planted them at her sides, and then quickly walked out of the penthouse.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sia sighed and rested her chin on her hand, taking in deep breaths to clear her mind. She looked across the great expanse of the city, suddenly glad she had access to the rooftop. She watched the civilians walk below, those of which were far and few between, considering it was 11:00 P.M. probably. 

As she watched the people passing by, she couldn't help but wonder how many were demons, looking for their targets. They were common in this society, even respected, which was both comforting and strange, to think you would be part of normal society even after death. Of course, though, there were punishments. You could always be denied access from the overworld, but that could even be a good thing. Sia frowned, thinking about the people passing by who had to do "things" with people in order to stop their suffering, or other, worse things.

She let out a small puff of air and looked down on instinct, which seemed to be the right thing to do, considering there was a large object hurtling towards her from the ground.

She let out a small yelp and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground in surprise. She rubbed her head, and slowly peeled her eyelids open. She saw high heels placed awkwardly far away from each other, and looked up to see a scantily dressed girl with her hands on her hips leaning over her.

Sia sweatdropped, and looked her in the eyes confusedly. The girl smiled and gave her a friendly salute. "Hello, Outlet! I'm an avid listener to Science podcasts and stumbled upon your stream, seeing as it was about Succubi such as myself!" She jutted her hand out, clearly an offer for a handshake, and Sia awkwardly reached her hand out as well.

The succubus hesitated, and gently took her hand, shook it firmly, and then stared down at their conjoined hands. Sia stared awkwardly and pulled her hand away. The succubus let out a low growl and swept Sia up in her arms, flushing and nearly dropping Sia in surprised. Sia frowned deeply but flushed. "Please put me-" Sia was interrupted by a loud bang, and turned to see Suki standing in what she could only describe as an angry gremlin pose, with her knees bent, shoulders low, and hands spread threateningly while twitching and letting out small purple sparks.

"H A N D S O F F"

The succubi holding Sia dropped her, immediately scuttling away and bowing in respect. Sia blinked in surprise and turned to Suki for an answer. 

Suki stepped forward, and knelt down to Sia, gently brushing a strand of hair away that had fallen out of her tight ponytail. "Succubi don't share their things." She said meaningfully, sending a menacing glance at the other succubi. Sia frowned, and grabbed Suki's wrist, "I'm suppose to be yours then?" Suki rubbed her cheek against Sia's hand, practically drooling, and nodded enthusiastically. 

Sia pushed her away, and stood up, dusting off her lab coat. "I'm not helping you with your cravings, and I'm most certainly not yours." The other succubi jumped to Sia's side at the words, not daring to touch her, just staring in awe. Sia shoved her hands in her pockets and frowned at her awestruck expression. She glanced down at Suki, and the difference in the two girls expressions shocked her.

Suki looked like her parents just dropped her outside of an orphanage and stepped on her cat's tail. Sia brushed it off, just assuming Succubi take badly to being rejected. "Suki, why did she listen to you anyway? She looks strong enough to hold her own against you." Sia gave the other succubus a once over, which seemed to please her greatly, as she stretched her limbs out like a starfish and spun slowly to let Sia see everything. 

Suki let out a low growl and looked up at Sia, "I'm the 2nd ranking Succubus, I have mountains more power then whoever this is. She's trying to claim you before any big shots can." Sia sweat-dropped and stared at Suki blankly. "You... you're that powerful and you didn't say anything?" Suki perked up and scooted closer to Sia, "Does that make you like me more? I could take down anything and everything at your command!" Sia narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth wolfishly, "I never said it was a good thing." Suki deflated and sat obediently. 

Sia turned to the other succubus, "What's your name?" The succubus scuttled closer to Sia and twirled her hair around her finger, "#547, or Miyu if you want! I'm in love with you!" Sia flushed and shook her head awkwardly, "This is too much.." Suki sprung up and held her hand out obediently, "Let's go home and sleep together, Baby!" Miyu flushed angrily, and stood beside Suki, beaming at Sia, "I can come back tomorrow maybe? Do you want to meet me here at the same time?" Sia gave Miyu a small smile, "Actually, Miyu, I'd feel more comfortable if you came to help keep Suki in line, because I'm sure I can't get her to leave without something going wrong."

Miyu nodded too quickly, and cast Suki a devious smirk, which she scoffed at weakly. 

Really, Sia just wanted more protection, this weak succubus found her in half an hour, so obviously, some dangerous people nearly here. She hoped these two would keep her hidden.

Unfortunately, jealous succubi was just what the big shots would be looking for.


End file.
